Laurie Strode
' INFO:' Laurie Strode (birth name, Angel Myers) had been running from her brother, Michael Myers, ever since the last two Halloweens. Since then, she finally thinks he's finally gone but still has nightmares about him coming. Laurie is also a Major Character in Tales of Haddonfield High. Laurie Finally meets her daughter, Jamie Lloyd, and hopes that Michael won't come back to get her. That wasn't the only problem..... Laurie soon finds out that Jamie is affected by the voice, the same voice that drove Michael into killing. Laurie also has nightmares again but they've gotten worse and show both Michael and Jamie killing, and that hurts Laurie most inside. Laurie then withnesses Jamie Kill Annie and also got herself stabbed in the chest. Laurie was rescued by Sheriff Bracket, who was also saddened by Annie's almost death, while the others had to stay alive getting attacked by jamie. Laurie, while in the hospital, Begs the Sheriff to make sure Jamie dosent die since she still believed that Jamie could still be brought back to reality. Only Jamie beat the Sheriff to it and found Laurie in the room with Annie and Laurie once again tried to bring her daughter to refuse to do what the voice had told her. Jamie finally came back and hugged her mother tightly telling her she was sorry for killing and said she didn't want to kill or hurt laurie. Laurie forgave her but one of their friends didnt and wanted Jamie to die. Laurie Foght back at Kevin and told him it wasn't Jamie only that it was the same reason Michael killed. Kevin backed off and was knocked out by Anna. After the The Van Der Klok Massacre: Laurie Sees how her daughter has changed after the killings, and she dosn't hate her for what she's done. Although Laurie still has Nightmares about Michael and fears he may return if he finds out Laurie's alive and the fact he has a neice. Laurie also has her bad side but she keeps it bottled up inside fearing she may hurt someone if she lets it out. Annie se es it and fears that Laurie, Just like Jamie, May go over the edge Before the massacre and her early Life: '''Halloween (2007): '''Laurie is Michael's baby sister, and the young Michael is shown to love her very much. When Michael is sent away for killing his older sister Judith , Laurie's mother is unable to cope and commits suicide. The infant Laurie is discovered by Sheriff Brackett , who omits her from the records for her own protection, and she is eventually adopted by the Strode family. The adult Michael escapes and comes home in search of his sister, killing her adoptive parents and her friend Lynda before kidnapping her. Michael attempts to communicate with Laurie through a picture of them both as children, but she does not understand and attacks him. Laurie hides as Michael hunts her down in their old childhood home; when he finds her, she shoots him in the face with a gun she took from Dr. Loomis. '''Halloween (2009): '''Laurie has moved in with the Bracketts and attends therapy for her trauma regularly, though she suffers recurring nightmares related to Michael and his mother. Laurie discovers on Halloween from Dr. Loomis's book that she is Michael's sister Angel, and that Sheriff Brackett had a hand in her adoption. Distraught, she moves out of the Brackett house only to later find Annie Brackett dead at Myers' hand. Laurie continually sees apparitions and Loomis reveals she suffers from the same illness as Myers. In the film's climax, she tells a shot and impaled Myers that she loves him before violently stabbing him and putting on his mask. In the film's close, she is in a mental institute, where she sees further apparitions of her mother. In the director's cut of the film, Laurie's instead attempts to kill an injured and unconscious Dr. Loomis after Michael is killed, and is shot down by the panicked police